happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blind Date (New Version)
Robo Star wipes some steam off his bathroom mirror, revealing pieces of bright red toilet paper on the neck of his sweater, apparently having cut himself while shaving. Next, we see him driving haphazardly on the road, hitting a mailbox, garbage cans, and a kitten, before coming to a stop at his destination. Though he overshoots his destination and crashes off screen, he still makes his way up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Lazy answers the door, confused, while we shift to see Liza sitting on her couch, apparently waiting to be picked up for a date. She sighs sadly, unaware of Robo Star's error. Back at Lazy's trailer, the oblivious Robo Star holds up some flowers and a box of chocolates. Lazy thinks for a second and then decides to go along with it. While Robo Star drives, Lazy happily munches on the chocolates Robo Star gave him. Up ahead in the road, we see an orange traffic cone and a semi-trailer truck parked so that it takes up both lanes of the road. Applejack looks under the hood of the truck happily humming to herself, unaware that Robo Star's car is approaching. Not seeing the obstacle in his path, Robo Star runs over the cone and drives into Applejack's trailer, causing the truck's hood to fall shut on Applejack, cutting her in half at the waist. Luckily for Robo Star, his car was low enough that it only took the roof of his car off. Unfortunately for Lazy, this caused the top of his scalp to get skinned off, leaving him in a vegetative state with his brain exposed. A bird lands on Lazy's head and starts pecking his brain, causing Lazy to twitch. We now cut to a drive-in movie where Robo Star's car is parked with its back to the film screen. The bird keeps pecking Lazy's brain, causing him again to twitch and sending popcorn flying from the bucket in his lap. Next, while at a fancy restaurant, the bird's pecking makes Lazy's legs twitch and rub up against one of Robo Star's feet. Robo Star mistakes this for a sign of affection and blushes. When leaving the restaurant, Robo Star closes Lazy's car door for him, accidentally catching his leg in the door. As the Mole drives off, Lazy's foot is dragged on the road and is eventually torn off by friction. At this time, a second bird lands on one of Lazy's head. Elsewhere, on a cliff, a sports car pulses and bounces to the sound of disco music. Inside, Pierce is actually dancing, trying to seduce an obviously uncomfortable Crafty. She creeps to the door while Pierce continues dancing. Pierce sees Crafty and thinks she's playing hard to get. As he moves in to kiss her, she shrieks and sprays him with pepper spray, then his eyes become intensely dry. Outside, Robo Star drives his car to the cliff, unknowingly pushing Pierce and Crafty over the edge, causing their car to explode. Robo Star puts the car in park and places his arm around Lazy, ready to have a good time. At that moment, one of the birds pulls out a piece of Lazy's brain, causing his arm to fly up and slaps Robo Star in the face. Back at Liza's house, the forlorn chipmunk sits next to a box of tissues and finishes a fifth bucket of ice cream. She perks up when she hears the doorbell ring and happily answers the door. She's confused, however, to see a dead Lazy standing there, holding a dead flower, missing the top of his head, and Robo Star driving off in the background. The two birds happily stand over an egg in a nest made in Lazy's brain. Before the episode ends, the egg begins to hatch. Category:Fan Version episodes